


Coming Home

by Scrivener (KitKaos)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sharehouse, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/Scrivener
Summary: Heute wäre also der erste Tag seines restlichen Lebens… Ein Neuanfang in einem Sharehouse zusammen mit einem gewissen Aiba Masaki.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JE Christmas Calendar 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367077) by [ten-ten31 (KitKaos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31). 



> Hier also Türchen Nummer 17 unseres [WeCanBeHeroes Adventskalenders](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=125) \- Enjoy <3

Jun wusste, er war verschwitzt vom Herauftragen seiner ganzen Taschen und zwei schweren Koffer, den letzten Resten seines alten Lebens, die bis jetzt noch nicht hierher umgezogen gewesen waren. Allerdings war das nicht der Grund für das plötzliche Gefühl, schweißgebadet zu sein, sobald er die Tür seines neuen Zuhauses hinter sich schloss.

Heute wäre also der erste Tag seines restlichen Lebens… Ein Neuanfang in einem Sharehouse zusammen mit einem gewissen Aiba Masaki. Bisher hatte er seinen neuen Mitbewohner noch nicht getroffen, weder bei der Besichtigung, noch bei der Schlüsselübergabe und auch nicht, als er seine Möbel hierher umgezogen hatte; Aiba war wohl Wildtier-Experte und reiste deshalb viel. Was Jun nur entgegenkam, schließlich brauchte er immer erst eine Weile, bis er sich in einer neuen Umgebung wohlfühlte.

Dementsprechend war er auch davon ausgegangen, das Sharehouse kalt, dunkel und leer vorzufinden. Stattdessen wurde er von molliger Heizungswärme und schrecklichem japanischen Grunge begrüßt. Na super!

Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug den Mantel ausziehen (bis gerade eben hatten sich im Stoff noch filigrane Schneeflocken verfangen, inzwischen waren da nur noch unförmige Wassertropfen) und seine Stiefel ausziehen. Bereits dieses Bisschen half, dass ihm wieder etwas kühler wurde.

Einen Augenblick überlege Jun zuerst sein Gepäck zu verstauen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Schließlich war er ja auch neugierig darauf, was für ein Mensch da solchen Krach als Musik bezeichnen würde. Er folgte den Geräuschen – bis ihm auf halbem Weg der Duft von Apfel, Nüssen und Zimt in die Nase stieg. Jun hielt kurz inne, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Vor seinem geistigen Auge stiegen Erinnerungen an Weihnachten bei seiner Großmutter auf.

Als Jun weiter in Richtung der offenen Küche ging, verstummte der Lärm in seinen Ohren. Stille breitete sich um ihn herum aus und er blieb abrupt im Türrahmen stehen. Beobachtete einfach, die Hände in den Taschen seines Hoodies.

Vor ihm in der Küche tanzte ein Mann – vermutlich Aiba – mit dem Rücken zu ihm von einem Topf, in dem er kurz rührte, zum nicht weit entfernt liegenden Kochbuch, bevor er sich einer Schüssel zuwandte, in der er irgendetwas zusammenmischte, und schließlich einen Blick in den Backofen warf.

Aiba war großgewachsen und schlaksig. Seine leicht wirre, braune Mähne wurde von einem Grünen Haarband aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Seine Hände waren groß und schlank wie er selbst und flogen elegant von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten. Allerdings konnte Jun selbst von seiner Position aus sehen, dass die abgemessenen Zutatenmengen nicht stimmen konnten (vorausgesetzt natürlich, er wollte so etwas wie Plätzchenteig machen).

Als erneut Geräusche zu ihm vordrangen, hörte Jun auch, dass sein Mitbewohner fröhlich mitsang; seine Stimme war angenehm, mit einer leicht rauchigen Qualität, die Jun sofort sympathisch schien.

Wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, bis Aiba ihn bemerkte, wusste er nicht. „Oh, hi! Hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass du schon da bist. Wie geht’s? Ich bin übrigens Masaki.” Jun war regelrecht geblendet von seinem strahlenden Lächeln.

Wegsehen konnte Jun aber auch nicht, und er war dankbar, als seine Stimme auch funktionierte: „Mir geht’s gut, danke. Freut mich, Masaki. Ich bin Jun.“ Etwas zögerlich betrat er die Küche. „Was bäckst du denn?“

„Eigentlich solltest du das noch gar nicht sehen. Die Bratäpfel und der Saftpunsch sind für deine kleine Mini-Willkommensparty, so dass du dich wie zuhause fühlen kannst. Ich bin nur aufgehalten worden und konnte jetzt erst anfangen…“

„Stress dich nicht!“ Bevor Jun überhaupt realisierte, was er sagte, waren die Worte schon draußen. Das Lächeln dazu kam ganz von selbst, obwohl es doch die letzten Wochen so schwer heraufzubeschwören gewesen war. Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand für ihn als Willkommensgeschenk beim Einzug gekocht oder gebacken, erst recht keine Fremden – denn ja, genaugenommen kannten Masaki und er sich noch nicht. Auch wenn Jun hoffte, dass sich das bald änderte. „Ich könnte dir helfen?“

„Das wäre super. Danke! Aber nur, wenn du wirklich willst.”

„Das ist absolut okay, solange du die Musik ausmachst.“ Einfach auch, um noch etwas in Masakis Nähe bleiben zu können, um seinen neuen Mitbewohner kennenzulernen.

„Okay.“ Vermutlich war es Masakis Lachen, das Jun den Rest gab – so offen und ehrlich, laut und auch leicht kratzig.

Ihr Abendessen aus Bratäpfeln mit jeder Menge Vanille und noch mehr Pekannüssen, dazu heißer Apfelsaft mit Gewürzen, war fantastisch. Sie redeten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden über Gott und die Welt, ohne dass Jun auch nur ans Auspacken dachte; er wusste, dass ihn das morgen ärgern würde, trotzdem scherte es ihn nicht, solange er sich so gut mit Masaki unterhielt.

Als er schließlich doch schlafen ging und die Augen schloss, träume Jun. Der süße Duft von Apfel und Zimt folgte ihm auch in seine Träume.

Als er aufwachte, hatte Masaki sich zu ihm unter die Decke gekuschelt. Als Jun sich noch etwas enger an ihn schmiegte, rochen Masakis Haare immer noch nach dem süßen Duft von Apfel und Heimkommen.


End file.
